I'm Home
by Calzona-CSISVUCMgurl
Summary: cute fluff about alex and olivia
1. Chapter 1

1"Honey, I'm home" Olivia said as she entered the house putting her keys on the side table.

"Do you really have to say that every time you enter our home. It has been six months, babe. Isn't the honeymoon period of us moving in together over." the blue eye beauty said as she rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"When it comes to living with you the honeymoon will never be over." she said as she lean in and kissed Alex and pulling Alex into her arms.

"Sap"

"I know but I swear I never was before I met you. How was your day?"

"It would have been better if you and El had not entered that house with out a search warrant. I am just glad that the evidence you discovered was not the whole case. I told you that I was getting the warrant why did you guys not wait. The defense was able to suppress the neckless but since you found the knife on him and had enough evidence for probable cause to arrest him the knife is still in. I would of killed you both had that been thrown out, too. Better be glad I am a wonderful and amazing lawyer."

"That is not the only thing you are amazing at." Olivia smirked. "I am sorry but we had been sitting out in the car for half an hour and I was bored. I love you."

"I love you too, but don't think that saying that will get you out of trouble."

"I know. I know. How to I get back into your beautiful graces again."

"Since the case is not blown cook me dinner."

"Okay what do you want"

"I don't know surprise me"

"I will as soon as I get out of this work clothes and into something more comfortable. By the way I love that you are wearing my NYPD t-shirt. I love you in my clothing. Be right back." With that Olivia made it back to their bedroom as Alex watched her leave smiling at how wonderful it felt to be right here in their home with Olivia


	2. Chapter 2

**A few people asked for some more on this cute fluff so here is another chapter. I am not sure if I will write more so it still is staying a completed. I don't know any of the characters even though I think they are hot. I forgot to say** **that in the first chapter but I believe everyone know that so hopefully no one will sue. I have no money. Also I read a lot of fanfiction so if an idea or a saying sounds similar to something else you have written I did not mean to do that. Let me know you wrote it and where you wrote it and I will give credit to you but I promise it is just coincidence and my conscious probably just loved your idea so much that it ended up in my writing.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia returned from the bedroom.

"So how do you feel about spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and a nice tossed salad for dinner, baby."

"I would love that." Alex said as she turned her head from the window and smiled at Olivia.

Olivia had changed into a NYU t-shirt and some black sweats. Her usual after work garb unless they were going out. She had watched off what little make-up she had worn that day. Alex thought she looked absolutely breath taking.

"Okay pasta it is then." Olivia answered as she walked into the kitchen.

She started to get all the salad stuff out of the fridge. Alex followed her into the kitchen. She got out two wine glass and then poured Olivia and her some red wine. She handed one to Olivia and then leaned on the counter and continued to watch the women she loved fix her dinner. After a few minutes she spoke up.

"So how was your day, sweetheart?"

"Well the beginning was wonderful. The middle was sad. The end is looking good." She smirked at Alex

"Think you can fill me in little more honey. That was some of the most vague information ever." Alex laughed.

"I woke up to this great kiss and make out session with this blond hottie I am having the pleasure of living with. Then I had to go to work. I walked in with a huge smile and got teased by the guys a little. Around ten Elliot and I were called into another rape case. This thirty year old women was walking home from work and was hit from behind. She was knocked over and the guy quickly covered her head with her shirt. He then repeatedly raped her. I think it was so hard on her that she pasted out and was found this morning. The rape kit is not back from the lab yet so we don't know if DNA was left. She never saw the guy but she said he sounded familiar. I am thinking it was someone from her neighborhood that she has seen and heard a few times but never really had long conversations with. Later in the day our ADA called and said she was on her way to fix a mistake that my partner and I did on an older cause that is just starting off in court. She did not sound to happy with me. Luckily, she has this huge heart and is able to forgive her detectives for jumping the gun and not listening to her wise words. She also happens to be a fantastic lawyer and was able to keep the most important piece of evidence in. We will still pay some for me breaking the fourth amendment a little. Sometime the constitution really gets in the way of me chasing criminals. After that call and me pleading forgiveness, I continued to work on the new case until I could no longer do anything today. Then I left for home and my beautiful, caring, and intelligent, girlfriend. And you know the rest of my day."

"The constitution would not be that difficult to follow if you listened to me more often and waited a little longer before jumping into action. It is actually what makes our country so great and gives the beautiful hottie you were talking about a job. I loved how you told me you day will flattering me as much as you possibly could because you know I am not happy about that case and having to fight with Trevor in front of Judge Petrovsky over your mistake." Alex said smiling letting Olivia know that the flattering was working.

Olivia returned Alex's smile as she started the timer on the noddles. Setting her wine glass on the countered, she pulled Alex into her arms. She leaned into her and kissed her with all she was worth. All awhile thinking about just how much she loved being home with Alex. She had never loved home so much as she did now.


End file.
